Something Special
by Sandsstill
Summary: One Shot- When Judy's sister sends and unexpected gift it opens new doors and Nick finds out exactly what she really wanted. 18


**~SMUT~ If you don't care for it or sexual content, don't read this crap. As I have stated before the reader/writer gets to decide what kind of crap it is. Good crap, bad crap, Godly crap, etc. This is not a Disney cartoon. No matter how much emotional attachment there is when you are writing about sex- it's always smut. However, dare I say I consider this...cute.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **Something Special**

Judy rinsed the last bit of conditioner out of her fur before turning the knobs and ending the cascade of water pouring over her. She grabbed the towel off the rack doing a quick dry of her fur before tossing a shirt on and leaving the bathroom. She was shaking her head giggling when she walked into the kitchen spotting Nick lazily flagging one of his feet back and forth in a swing over the edge of the couch. He sat up looking at her over the back smirking."It's Saturday, I'm not working and I am laying around being lazy bunny."

She rolled her eyes as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. "I'm not saying anything Nick, do whatever makes you happy. I'm getting dressed after breakfast and going for a run." Nick sat up on the couch looking back over at her from the living room. The two had moved into an apartment together more than a year ago and he had finally let go of trying to get her to sit down on a day off. "Do you want some breakfast Nick? I'm making eggs."

The fox chuckled as he sat up straighter and pulled the packages and mail off the table he had picked up from the mail box last night. "Yeah a few, I still can't believe you eat those things Carrots. I thought rabbits were vegetarians."

Judy rolled her eyes as she sat the milk on the counter and pulled out a package of shredded cheese. "Evolution changes everything Nick, and how many bunnies did you know before we met anyway. Got a bunch of them stockpiled in that little black book of yours?"

Nick turned on the couch tilting one brow up."How would you know if I have a little black book?" Judy turned around folding her arms over her chest as she lowered her lids and tipped her head as she raised her brows. He shrugged his shoulders as he laughed. "Don't look at me like that, I've seen all the bucks you've dated. I'm sure you have a little black book of your own somewhere. You got a package from your sister by the way."

Judy turned and started cracking eggs into a bowl as she scoffed. "Just because I go out with them doesn't mean I keep them in a little black book Nick. You on the other paw seem to have a rotation going between all the females you date. Open that package for me would you please? I asked Becky to send me something."

Nick picked it up grinning. "We're using the word date pretty liberally here aren't we Carrots? I've seen a few of those bucks leaving in the mornings. What'd you ask your sister for this time?" He asked as he took a claw and stuck it through the brown paper, tearing the wrapping off and sitting the box in front of him.

"Don't you be trying to make me sound like I get around Nick. I dated that last buck for more than six months and you just keep going back and forth and adding some in the mix along the way. I've seen more than a few females leaving here too. Thanks for confirming my suspicions about your little black book by the way. I asked her for some new foot wraps. They are supposed to reduce the shock on your knees when you run and since she works in the mall they were easier for her to get than me with our work schedule."

"Is that so?" Nick asked as he bit his lip grinning from ear to ear after removing them from the box and letting the note inside fall to the table. "What's so special about these foot wraps?"

Judy tilted her head as she started whisking the eggs in a bowl and sat it down before picking up the package of cheese. "Nothing I guess, they are just supposed to have some kind of shock absorbers in them. I just needed a new pair."

 **~BANG~**

She turned with her ears tilted forward after the loud noise nearly caused her to jump out of her fur. Nick was standing on the other side of the little island and had lifted the medium box high enough that when he dropped it it slammed to the table with a large pop. Judy looked at it and back to him with a furrowed brow. The confusion on her face became more prominent as he tilted his head to one side with a little grin that grew as he reached into the box. His lips peeled over his teeth in a wide arcing smile when she finally got full sight of the object he was pulling out of the packing straw and she dropped the cheese she was holding with an 'eep' before she clapped both paws over her muzzle with wide eyes.

"Carrots," he said with a devious smirk. The doe was swinging her eyes between the red plastic in his paw and his face as her ears turned a bright crimson and he chuckled as her nose twitched so fast that it was starting to change colors along with the fur under her cheeks. "Your sister never sends you anything if you don't ask her for it."

Judy swallowed as she pulled her paws off her mouth, "I didn't ask her for _that_!"

He stepped around the island, his smile growing more elated as she backed into the refrigerator while he held it between two fingers letting it sway slightly from its own semi rigid material. Judy's face brightened again as the fox shaped dildo in his paw seemed to swing from side to side as he stepped in front of her and she crinkled her nose as he lowered to her level. "Hmm, you didn't ask for it? OK, I'll buy that with your reaction. But she never sends you anything you didn't tell her you wanted, so _what did_ you tell her you wanted?"

Judy's eyes went a little wider before she cast them to the floor and he tapped the end of the silicone rod in his paw against her cheek making her flinch as she clutched the sides of her shirt. Her ears fell and when she finally looked back to him his eyes were twinkling and playful as he ran the dildo down her neck into her collar and used it to press open the buttons on her long shirt. Amethyst eyes stared frozen as her mouth opened slightly and the grin on his face was threatening to close his eyes as he watched her start breathing a little heavier when he got to her pelvis and stopped. A quick glance down and he returned his eyes to hers as a delighted flash flew through his teeth. "Carrots, you be naked under there. Are you so comfortable around me that you don't even bother wearing _panties_ here anymore?" When she gulped and closed her eyes he slid the device just above her thighs resting between her legs she had pulled tightly together and she grabbed his wrist with both her paws halting his motions.

Nick leaned closer pressing his muzzle against her ear. "What did you tell her you wanted Carrots?" he whispered and smiled wider as he felt her shiver from his breath. The blunt claws that had pressed into his wrist withdrew and she let go dragging them up his arm through his fur as he pressed the toy between her legs dragging it back and forth along her slit. Her head hit his shoulder, and her body trembled as he ran his tongue from the length of the base of her ear to the tip before he pulled back smirking as she started panting. Nicks nostrils flared as her scent spiked and he pressed the toy against her core when he felt the warmth of her juices trailing through his fingers. "You're really wet. Do I get you that worked up all the time?" he asked and stuck his tongue over his teeth smiling as her eyes shot up and set on him.

Judy's paws clenched around the bicep she was gripping as she narrowed her eyes. The fact that he had put himself on his knees in front of her with her ass in one of his paws while the other was holding a fake fox dick he kept nudging and rolling around the entrance of her sex was making it difficult to breath along with that infuriating smirk on his face. "What do you expect Nick? I swear I think you do it on purpose when you walk around here in the mornings in nothing but boxers and I can't count how many times I've walked in and caught you in the living room with your paw in your p~"

When his ears perked higher towards her and the smile on his face grew into sheer delight, her eyes went wide and paws clenched over his muscles as she realized her own mistake. "You've been looking? Not just looking though is it? You've been watching me. Do you really think you can handle _this_ Carrots?" When he nudged her core a little more his brows went up into the smile he was wearing as her head fell back and mouth fell into an open smile as she gasped several times. Her eyes snapped open as he snatched her ears pulling her head back so he could watch her face when he rammed the toy into her all the way to the fake knot. Her knees buckled and he slid the suction cup at the end of the toy's knot between his fingers and slipped his paw between her legs while she continued to gasp looking at him wide eyed. "Damn, all you had to do was ask Carrots."

Judy's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her teeth bit over her lip as he rocked his paw back and forth rolling the dildo around inside her "Nick!"

The fox _giggled_ as her thighs tightened around his paw. "Already?" he asked as he continued to chuckle watching her.

"Bunnies are… really sensitive… and I've never had anything that b..."

Nick leaned in mid sentence and his face fell into something between smoldering and seductive as he growled and slammed the plastic knot into her.

"…b..AH!"

Nick bit his tongue and kept his growl going as her legs put his paw into a vice grip. Her body spasmed several times as she leaned forward catching his fur and pulling as it locked between her fingers. He clenched his jaw grinning as her head landed on his shoulder while she squeezed her eyes shut squeaking.

When Judy opened her eyes she looked up to see Nick looking down at her sideways smirking and making sure she knew he was enjoying the show. She giggled as he tipped one brow and then gasped as he pulled the toy out dragging it across her clit. The action had her jump slightly and she found his other paw running down the length of her ears before he slid back a little looking at the red glistening plastic that was dripping with her juices and running through the fur of his fingers. "Only bunnies before hu?" he asked and she shied her eyes as she tried to steady her shaky legs.

"I just never met any other species I was interested in," she replied a little shamefully and looked back to see him with that same one sided cocky smile he liked to wear so much. Her eyes went wide as he pulled the toy closer to his nose inhaling her scent and held it in front of his face before his tongue fell out and curled around the length of it as it slid from the knot to the tip.

Nick kept his eyes on the rabbit in front of him as he licked her juices off the toy, stuck it in his mouth and sucked every drop of her off of it. The shock factor he was trying to achieve on her face was above what he had expected as her mouth split open and her breathing picked up again.

Judy thought her heart might bounce out of her chest as Nick let the phallic drop to the floor with a thump and watched him follow suit with each finger before his tongue snaked around every one of his knuckles and paw pads. He sucked on his teeth making it look like he was trying to get every bit of the taste of her on his tongue before it curled out of his mouth and licked around the length of his snout. She squeaked as he grabbed her pulling her into his chest and her own scent rushed over her face as his breath washed over her. His eyes fell half lidded while he looked down at her, every bit of the playfulness in his previous actions were gone. "What did you tell your sister you wanted Judy? Do you just want a fox, or do you want… me?" her eyes went bashful as they shifted and her arms went around his neck. Her ears grew crimson again and when she turned back he was glowing as she smiled and kept flitting her eyes off his ridiculously pleased muzzle.

"Me hu?" he asked and dropped his head as she bit her lip keeping flirty eyes that were on and off his as he smiled wider.

Nick ran his paws down her ears again as she straddled one of his legs and ran his claw up her arm until he was cupping her paw in his and laid his lips in the palm of her paw with a gentle kiss. He held his smirk as she watched him, too fascinated with him leaving little kisses in her paw and trailing up her arm as he spoke to pay a lot of attention to her own reaction. Neither of them were anywhere near innocent and had both caught the other in some rather compromising positions. That didn't change the fact that he was looking into a face full of interest and wonder, curiosity and desire, or that he was kneeling in a space filled with the scent of her excitement still dancing on the air and her taste lingering on his tongue. "You know Carrots, you don't have to imagine that's me when I'm right here."

He stopped all his little ministrations and locked eyes with her as he beamed a confident smile and pulled her paw down into his crotch, her eyes going wide as she felt the firm flesh under his shorts.

"You handled that a lot better than I thought you would, but…Mines bigger."

Judy gripped a little stronger and started running her paw up and down his length watching as his jaw cinched a few times and he started a low rumble as he cupped her chin in his paw. "Do you know what you're doing? Because _that_ is not a toy Carrots." He asked as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, keeping his eyes ticking between her mouth and eyes as she leaned into his touch, chasing his finger with her lips.

"Can I play with it anyway?" she asked and bit her lip as she felt him throb just before he lunged forward capturing her lips with his and lifted her off the floor. Judy looked around confused as she leaned up on her elbows after being laid on the coffee table as Nick stood up grinning. "What are you doing?"

Nick titled his head, "This table is just the right height for me. Why do you think I have the ugly thing? It's one solid piece of oak, almost indestructible."

Judy's eyes went wide as Nick pulled himself from his shorts, running his paw up and down his own shaft before he leaned over her and she fell back letting her head land on the arm he had behind her head rolling her eyes. "Great. I'm in love with a man-whore who buys furniture just… so… he… can… Sweet cheese and crackers." She whispered as she tilted her head, finding Nicks teeth right next to her face in a grin that made her face and ears flush as her body went limp.

"In love with me hu?"

Judy's ears burned as her eyes fled from his face. That infuriatingly confident grin mocking her as she rolled her eyes, "Don't tease me Nick." She frowned as she looked back at him. The fox only smiled wider before he snatched both her ears in his paws and yanked her head back before his tongue ran all the way from the base of her neck to her chin. He was keeping his eyes on her face and feeling her fingers curl around and pull his fur as her eyes snapped shut and she was huffing again as he leaned into her ear.

"Who said I was teasing?" he asked and her eyes shot open as he pressed against her core. He slammed one paw next to her head as he ran a claw over her lips, dragging it down her neck and circling her breast watching her shiver. "I really want to hear you scream."

Judy narrowed her eyes on him as he bounced his brow several times. "Nick- I am not one of your weekend romps!"

When he grabbed one of her hips pulling tightly as he pressed her core again, her eyes went wider. "Want me to stop?" he asked and chuckled as her face turned red. "You've been watching Carrots, and with those ears of yours, that means…you've…been… _listening._ " Nick laughed as he leaned down to her ear and she tried to cover her chest with her arms as her whole body flushed. "You like it don't you? What you have been hearing… things like…you're going to take every inch of my big fox c"

"NICK!" Judy screamed as he slammed into her scrunching his eyes together after she curled around him.

"Damn you're tight. You really do like it don't you Carrots?" he asked a little wide eyed as she looked up from his chest breathing heavy with narrowed eyes.

Nick smirked and shook his head "Don't try to lie, you aren't good at it anyway and I can _feel_ you." One good thrust forward and Judy was clamping her paws over her muzzle as Nick watched her, blowing a slow breath through pursed lips as she squeazed and pulled around his shaft. "Doesn't take much to get your motor going does it Carrots?" he asked as he grabbed her paws and locked them under his above her shoulders as she gasped several times. "I told you I wanted to hear you scream. So. Start. Screaming." Every word was met with a thrust and Nick was panting when Judy lost her control and rolled into vocalizing her pleasure.

Nick clamped a paw over her muzzle chuckling as he tried to catch his own breath while she was still roiling. "I didn't think you could make that much noise. Guess its true what they say, you just keep going and going don't you?" he raised his brows as hers pinched together and she mumbled under his paw glaring at him. He let go running a thumb over her lips and grinning as she caught her breath.

"N-Nick, I can't take much more, you have to.."

"I have to what?" he asked with another devious smirk. When she took several deep breaths trying to stabilize herself he shook his head. "Nope, if you want it, you have to say it or I'll just keep doing this," he said as he thrust forward and clamped his paw over her mouth again as she started screaming.

"Just finish already!" Judy said as he lifted a little, shaking his head and rocking his hips as she panted. "Please Nick just…" he raised his brows in an exuberant smile and she just knew she was without a choice as she screamed, "CUM ALREADY!"

She turned a bright shade of red he'd never seen on her after the outburst. "Good girl," he cooed as he locked eyes with her and grunted as his knot popped in, fighting not to clamp them shut as he thrust several times. She wailed and locked her arms around his neck and he locked into her as they both fell past the edge of the abyss.

They were both head to head panting as Judy gasped several times and Nick raised one brow as she clutched the fur on his neck. "Nick. Stop. Moving!" she said and he furrowed his brows as he looked at her funny. "You're t-tail!" she nearly cried and he looked back seeing it swaying slightly and blinked.

"I didn't know I was and, why- wait…. Are you _that_ sensitive?"

Nick raised his brow grinning as her eyes went wide just before he swished his tail several times and sent Judy careening again. "Oh ho damn, I am going to _love_ this," he said as she caught her breath again and turned to him narrowing her eyes again. "Just like I love you, Judy."

"W-What?" she stuttered as her eyes met a soft smile he rarely shared.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure out Carrots." Her eyes grew watery as she shook her head and he kissed her nose as she pulled back.

"B-but the girls?" she asked and he chuckled trying to keep himself still.

"What? Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to live in the same apartment with the girl you're in love with sleeping in the next room? Smelling her fur every time you sit on the couch you share, watching her walking around half dressed or in a shirt that's too big, or God forbid one of those jogging suits you wear. I had to have some kind of outlet."

As much as she could have been angry at the thought of him using other girls, the thought of him imagining they were her had her ears turning cherry again as he laid another kiss on her nose and ran his claw across her lips again. The shocked teary eyes that reflected him with adoration had his tail wagging again and she curled her fingers into his neck ruff. "Niiick! Please stop moving and get up!"

Nick was snickering trying not to go into full blown laughter, "You've really never been with anyone but a bunny have you Judy?" When she bit her lip nervously shaking her head he chuckled making her cringe as she tried to push him away. "I'm taking it you don't know a lot about fox anatomy either, or a knot?"

"I know canines have one, so what?" She asked and he was fighting not to openly laugh again before he lifted a little and pulled. Her eyes went wide and she squeaked several times panting as their bodies jerked together.

"We're stuck like this?" she half gasped and he chuckled as he nodded.

"Yep. Explains what got you so riled at the end. We'll be like this for about twenty minutes. You know what that means right? It means your _screwed good_ , and if you think I can stay in this position leaned over this table like this for that long, you're really…. _Fucked."_ He thrust a little and sent her reeling again. "You are a naughty little bunny."

Judy was panting again as he brushed her ears and shook his head. "All this because your sister sent you a fox dildo." Nick tilted his head smiling as Judy tried to bury her face in his chest and he reached across the table picking up the note Becky had sent with the box. Judy peeked from his chest and her eyes went wide as he looked at it, and caught the dark writing on the back he hadn't seen before through the light of the room. As he flipped it over she was still trying to hide herself in his fur when he started reading out loud.

 _"Judy - This is as close to what you said you wanted as I could get, but it's no substitute for your-"_

Nick flipped it over grinning at the part he had originally seen.

 _ **"~Something special~"**_

"I'm your something special?" he smiled when she bit her lip blushing as she looked up from his chest with one eye covered. Her ears shot up when he leaned into her neck, "Judy."

She lost her breath as his scent filled her nostrils and flooded her lungs, seeming to become part of her as she let her head move and roll with his. She let herself melt into the affectionate gesture before he leaned up smiling and blinked. "You have no idea what I just did do you?" she shook her head with big curios eyes. He propped his face on the side of his paw as he leaned against the table looking down at her and she tilted her head. "I take it bunnies don't mark each other do they?" when she shook her head again he smiled leaning closer and nearly touched his nose to hers. "Canines do that with the mammal they love. If it isn't returned it is considered a rejection and can hurt someone's feelings, but…" He backed away as she leaned closer. "It also makes the two who mark each other mates, as in, forever and they are AH!" Nick yelped when she snatched his neck fur and rolled her head under his chin and the sides of his muzzle.

He was looking down at her wide eyed for a second before he blinked and curled his arms around her grinning from ear to ear. "I'm calling Bogo, we're taking the week off." Nick said and Judy's eyes went wide.

"Bogo will kill us Nick!"

"Eh, I'll give him my little black book. He'll get over it once he knows we're on our Honeymoon." Nick chuckled as her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"H-Honeymoon?" she asked with a shaky voice and he nodded as he lifted her off the table and stood. Her legs curled around him and her eyes screwed shut as she tried to hold herself up on his hips. Nick was smirking as he pet her ears watching her try not to fall over the edge again. Chuckling at her attempt to stifle her squeaking.

"You want a divorce already? In fox culture and in Zootopian law we are married now. Unless you changed your mind already?" he asked a little nervously and she shook her head not even opening her eyes as she clung to him. "Good," he replied and she could hear him smiling as she felt his tail curl around the top of hers like it was hook for a coat and drape over her ass.

"B-But work and w-what about breakfast?" she whimpered as he ran his paw over her cheek capturing her in another languid kiss that left her gasping for air as she tried to pull her brain out of the fog and force her eyes open. She looked up at him shaking her head and found the brightest smile she thought she'd ever seen as he licked his lips.

"Oh, I'm having breakfast with you, and I'll bring you yours in bed. Because for the next few days you won't be able to go to work anyway, maybe not even walk after I really give you ~ _ **Something Special~**_ **."**


End file.
